La Victoire
by ThainaPortugal
Summary: O nascimento de Victoire Weasley!


Fleur ocupava-se de ondular os longos fios loiros lentamente, admirava-se no espelho. Completaria 9 meses de gestão em uma semana, exatamente. Ela deveria estar de repouso, se fosse prudente, ela estaria de repouso. Mas era dia dois de maio, dia dois de maio era o dia de visitar o monumento para honrar aqueles que haviam morrido na batalha de Hogwarts. Uma data dolorosa demais para todos da família Weasley, ela tinha de estar ao lado de Willian nesse momento. O vestido negro de alças grossas era justo no seio e solto a partir dai, indo até os joelhos dela. Os saltos haviam sido extintos do seu guarda-roupa, no lugar deles estavam sapatilhas igualmente negras. – **Você esta linda.. **– Bill sussurrou no ouvido dela, antes de beijar o topo da cabeça dela. A francesa riu suavemente. – **Você só fala isso porque ontem eu tive aquela crise de dizer que estava parecendo um dragão de tão grande..** – ela disse de forma risonha e o rapaz enrugou o nariz. Os hormônios estavam a deixando louca e o levando a beira da loucura também. – **O dragão mais lindo que já vi!** – ele respondeu rindo e sentou-se na cama ajustando a gravata negra. – **Sabe que não precisamos ir..** – ele começou fazendo com que ela revirasse os olhos. O ruivo se calou, sabia que não adiantava teimar com Fleur, ela só fazia o que queria. Ela ajeitou um laço negro no cabelo e colocou um casaco, quem a olhasse de costas nem imaginaria que estava gravida de quase nove meses. Saíram mais cedo que os outros, uma vez que Fleur estava proibida de aparatar. Mesmo assim ao chegarem a Hogwarts, vários já estava se reunindo. – **Ola..** – Bill disse aproximando-se de Rony, Hermione e Gina. – **Ah.. ola.. Fleur, você não devia estar aqui!** – murmurou Hermione dando dois beijos na loira. – **Ainda falta uma semana.. estou exatamente onde devia estar! **– ela disse calma e então sua perna foi agarrada por um menininho de cabelos azuis. – **Oh.. Ola petit Ted! **– ela disse de forma carinhosa para o menino sorridente. Harry veio correndo atrás dele, parecia cansado. – **O grande Harry Potter ficando cansado por causa de uma criança de dois anos?** – zombou Bill fazendo o moreno rir. – **Espere até o bebê nascer, ai conversamos! **– respondeu Harry risonhamente enquanto Ted encostava a orelha na barriga de Fleur. – **Ele não ta respondendo, Tia Fleur! **– ele choramingou fazendo a loira rir. – **Ele não sabe falar ainda, querido.. mas logo você vai conhecer seu amiguinho..** – ela disse beijando o topo da cabeça do menino risonhamente. Fleur sentiu uma pontada no abdômen e respirou profundamente. – **Você está bem, Fleur? **– Gina perguntou a olhando preocupada, mas a loira apenas deu ombros. Ela não ia fazer uma grande cena naquele momento. A loira ficou de pé, acariciando o próprio ventre. – **Eu vou até lá.. **– ela murmurou e Ted segurou sua mão, a olhando esperançoso. O menino recebeu um sorriso da loira. Os dois seguiram até o monumento juntos. – **Papai..** – o pequenino disse muito serio, cortando o coração de Fleur. – **Sim, seu pai e sua mãe foram muito corajosos..** – ela disse recebendo um grande sorriso enquanto colocava uma rosa branca no pé do monumento. Abaixou-se, olhando nos olhos do pequenino. – **Eles te amavam muito, Ted! **– ela murmurou recebendo um abraço como resposta. O pegou no colo e o levou de volta ao local onde os Weasley estavam reunidos. – **Fleur! **– Bill a repreendeu, a olhando feio. – **É só uma criança, Bill..** – ela murmurou sentando-se e deixando o menino em seu colo. – **Você não deveria pegar peso..** – ele ralhou pegando Ted e o colocou nos ombros. A cerimonia começou com Minerva falando sobre a batalha, sobre o quão importante todos haviam sido para a vitória e sobre a falta que aqueles que haviam partido fazia na vida de todos que haviam ficado. Molly e Arthur Weasley choravam baixinho, sendo consolados pelos filhos. Fleur sentiu um novo desconforto, respirou profundamente. Foram todos para a Toca depois da cerimonia, no caminho a francesa voltou a sentir um desconforto. Bill notou. – **O que está havendo, Fleur? **– perguntou o ruivo a olhando preocupado. – **Nada.. ** – ela murmurou mordiscando o lábio inferior. – **Vamos, francesa, me diga.. **– ele insistiu colocando a mão na perna dela, a acariciando de forma suave. Ela respirou profundamente. – **Só um desconforto, como se ele estivesse se mexendo demais.. **– ela acariciou o ventre, respirando fundo de novo. – **Vamos para casa, eu aviso a minha mãe que você não estava se sentindo bem.. **– ele disse a olhando preocupado e subiu a mão, acariciando o ventre dela. Chegaram no chalé e Willian mandou um patrono para a mãe, era o jeito mais rápido de faze-la receber a mensagem. Estava preocupado, Fleur podia sentir a preocupação dele. Ela tirou o vestido e colocou uma camisola, prendeu o longo cabelo numa trança e deitou-se. Bill sentou-se ao lado dela, fazendo carinho na barriga da mulher. – **Você acha que é um menino ou uma menina? **– ele perguntou beijando o ventre dela, antes de voltar a fazer carinho. – **Eu acho que será uma menina.. **– ela murmurou se mexendo desconfortável. – **Ótimo, terei uma pequena veela.. **– ele murmurou risonhamente, fazendo com que ela risse e então sentisse outra pontada. Quando menos esperavam, Molly entrou no quarto. – **Mãe, o que você está fazendo aqui? **– Bill perguntou de forma rude. – **Fleur esta em trabalho de parto.. ** - a ruiva falou e, naquele exato instante, a francesa sentiu a bolsa estourar. – **Oh mon Dieu.. **– Fleur disse aflita. – **Saia daqui Bill.. ** **- **a ruiva disse empurrando o filho para fora do quarto. – **Eu não vou sair de perto dela..** – ele protestou ouvindo os gemidos de dor da esposa. – **Willian Arthur Weasley.. saia agora deste quarto! **– Molly gritou e Arthur puxou o filho para fora do quarto. – **Agora, mocinha, vamos fazer esse bebe vir ao mundo.. **– ela anunciou e Fleur teve vontade de chorar. – **Quando vir uma contração, preciso que você empurre com força.. **– a ruiva falou passando a mão na cabeça da loira e depois se posicionou. Fleur gritou e foi necessário que Harry, Rony e Jorge ajudassem Arthur a segurar Bill. Foi então que algo ainda mais inesperado aconteceu, Apolline e Jacqueta entraram no pequenino chalé. – **Onde está minha neta?** – rosnou a Veela para Bill que apenas apontou o quarto. As duas entraram e Fleur chorou. – **Mama..** – ela murmurou e então viu a avó. – **Grand-meré..** – ela murmurou de um jeito fraco e a veela acenou com a mão, sentando-se ao lado da neta. – **Non, mon petit, non é horra.. **– a veela murmurou segurando a mão da neta e apoiando sua cabeça. – **Apolline, aider Fleur de mère.. **– falou em francês, ordenando que a mãe de Fleur ajudasse Molly no parto. Depois de três horas em trabalho de parto, uma pequenina menininha loira estava nos braços de Fleur que chorava como criança. – **Victoire, ma Victoire..** – ela murmurou beijando a cabeça do bebê. As avós e a Bisavó da criança sorriram. – **É um belo nome..** – murmurou Jacqueta olhando de forma carinhosa para a neta. – **Como.. como vocês sabiam.. e .. grand-meré.. **– ela começou, mas recebeu um gesto para se calar da avó. – **Eu senti que você precisava de mim.. peguei sua mama e viemos para cá.. **– ela murmurou beijando a testa de Fleur de forma carinhosa. Ela podia não aprovar o casamento da neta, mas ainda a amava acima de todas as coisas. – **Eu quero entrar.. **– gritou Bill abrindo a porta do quarto. – **Tão.. rustique..** – murmurou Jacqueta enrugando o nariz de forma desprezível, sendo ignorada por todos no quarto. – **É.. é..** – o ruivo não conseguia completar a frase, os olhos cheios de lagrimas. – **Essa é nossa filha, Victoire.. **– ela murmurou e Bill parecia encantado demais para dizer qualquer palavra. – **Significa Vitória em francês.. achei apropriado, pelo dia em que ela nasceu.. **– a francesa murmurou baixinho e o ruivo riu. – **É lindo.. ** - ele murmurou brincando com a mãozinha da filha, pequeninas lagrimas rolavam pela face do inglês. – **Ela.. ela é tão linda.. **– ele disse ainda entre lagrimas. Fleur sorriu. Nesse momento, Apolline tirou a mãe e Molly do quarto. Esse momento era só dos três. – **Ela se parece com você..** – ele disse beijando os lábios da esposa. Os poucos fios da cabeça de Victoire eram loiros como os de Fleur. Naquele instante, apesar de cansada e dolorida, Fleur achava que não podia ser mais feliz. Ela tinha o melhor marido do mundo e um lindo bebezinho que era fruto desse amor em seus braços.


End file.
